


sanctuary

by seasideghost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideghost/pseuds/seasideghost
Summary: Subject 001. That’s what you’ve been called your whole life. You’ve known nothing but pain, violence, and isolation. You were their greatest secret weapon, but when your final mission is to ensure the end of the universe, you escape to Hawkins, Indiana to team up with Eleven and to put an end to all this chaos, once and for all - you just never expected to fall in love with the resident bad boy along the way.





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> My Russian is super rusty - this is where google translate comes in. I apologize in advance if I have any grammatical errors. This story is loosely based on the song Sanctuary by Joji, give it a listen.
> 
> violence, slurs, cursing throughout this story (and maaaybe smut?). Just a heads up.
> 
> Devushka - girl
> 
> Proshchay moy dorogoy tovarishch - goodbye my dear comrade

The man smoothed out his white uniform. His sweaty palms leaving light streak marks as his leg nervously twitched in the seat he was sitting in. He patiently waited - for anyone, anything to come out and take him in. The waiting room was too cold for him, too empty. The desk in front of him was empty, just a small cabinet file next to the desk.

To say he was scared to start this job was an understatement.

Yuri was a thin, tall man. He didn’t have much fight to him, but the rumors swirling around this department made him fear for his life.

But the pay was good - and he had a family.

How hard is it to watch over a 19 year old girl?

The door in front of him swung open. A broad stout man walked in, his face stoic, a clipboard in hand. He glanced down at the man, “Yuri I presume”

Yuri nodded nervously, standing up and outstretching his hand.

The man looked unimpressed, he turned his back on Yuri.  
  
“Follow me”

Yuri quickly shoved his hands back into his pocket, following the man into the long, dark corridor. The hallway was lightly dimmed by hanging bulbs, most of them dead. The concrete had light blood splattered on them, claw marks etched into most of the concrete. Yuri shuddered - highly reconsidering this job.

They reached the end of the corridor - a large door awaited them at the end, guarded by two soldiers, guns at the ready. The man nodded to one of the soldiers who then used a special card to let both of them in. The door opened slowly with a hiss, bright light emitting from the room. Yuri walked in and let out an audible gasp.

The room let out into a much larger room, as big as the size of a warehouse. In the center of that room was a glass like containment room. There was a large door that was heavily locked that led to the containment room, cameras pointing in the room at every angle. The man walked Yuri over to the containment room, a smirk on his face as he banged on the glass.

“ _Devushka_ , your new friend is here.”

Yuri peered closer into the glass room, nervously swallowing. He spotted a girl - curled up in the corner, her bare feet touching the cold concrete as she hugged her knees, her head was bowed down. Her hair was long, disheveled and very unkempt - wearing nothing but a hospital gown. The room simply had a small cot, a nightstand with a radio on it, and a sink and toilet. The man then slammed the clipboard to Yuri’s chest, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Read over it - don’t fuck up” he cautioned. The man then swiftly turned around and walked back to the door, he swung it open, and promptly left - leaving Yuri and the girl alone - a loud slam echoing throughout the larger room.

Yuri’s hands were shaking at this point as he fumbled over with the clipboard, his breath coming in as short pants. He flipped the page over, his eyes scanning any information that could possibly help him survive today.

 _Name: Subject 001_  
_Age: 19_  
_Abilities: Pyrokinesis, Super strength, Hand to Hand Combat._  
_Threat Level: Extreme - do not engage._

Yuri quickly shoved the clipboard under his arm. Beads of sweat now pooling by his neck as he slowly walked around the smaller containment room, trying to catch a better glimpse of you. His loud footsteps echoed throughout the warehouse. His curiosity annoyed you.

“Take a fucking picture. It’ll last longer.” your voice was laced with anger.

Yuri quickly glanced away from you, embarrassed that he was caught staring. “I - I didn’t mean to - I - I’m sorry” he babbled nervously, his hand absentmindedly picking on the clipboard.

You then slowly stood up, your bruises and scars coming to light to Yuri. He took a step back from you, terrified of what you’d do next. Your head was still bowed down, your hair falling into your face.

You were tired of these men - you knew Yuri wouldn’t last long. You would make sure of it, just like with the last 5.

It’s not like they cared anyways. They would have no problem finding any schmuck from the city to work for the Russian military. They would be fed lies to convince them to come - involving wealth and honor when in reality they were just bait for you - to see how far your powers have come along.

But something was different about Yuri - something in your gut told you that maybe this was the ample opportunity to finally leave this hellhole and put an end to all of this.

You were given your final mission anyways - not like you had much time left.

“We’re all going to die you know” You spoke softly to the nervous Russian,“The world is going to end and everyone you love is going to die”

Yuri was trembling, “W-What?”

You chuckled to yourself, “They’re keeping you in the dark. I see.”

You clasped your hands around your back, taking slow steps over to your cot, you took a seat on the uncomfortable bed. “Did you know that I was snatched from my mother before I was even a week old? I killed a man before I turned 5 - It was an accident of course, he took my teddy bear away and poof - he caught on fire”

Yuri breathed heavily, continuing to keep his distance from you, he opened his mouth to speak, “I - I’m not supposed to engage with - “

“I don’t give a _fuck_ what your orders are” you snapped, raising your head up to meet his small frame. He gasped at your face.

Sunken cheeks, bags under your eyes, bruises forming around your forehead.

Yuri pressed his lips together, forming a thin line as he quietly nodded to you. You smirked at him, getting up from your cot. You began to walk slowly over to him - this was now or never.

“You need to let me out” you simply stated, your hands pressing on the glass.

Yuri looked absolutely baffled, he shook his head quickly, “I-I’m not supposed to”

“Yuri. You are going to die, your family is going to die. You need to let me out so I can stop what they’re doing” you stated firmly. You felt your hands starting to tingle, as you pressed harder on the glass.

“I-I can’t do that … you know I can’t” he protested weakly, tears almost forming in his wide eyes. You sighed heavily, turning your face away from him - but you weren’t giving up just yet.

“You know, the last 5 other men said the same thing. You know where they’re at?”

Yuri quivered, he shook his head.

“Dead Yuri, they’re all dead, because I killed them in the most painful way imaginable because they decided to follow orders, which is what I’ll do to you if you don’t let me out.” you spoke through clenched teeth, anger in you starting to slowly build up. The Russians didn’t like you when you were angry, they would throw you in the sensory-deprivation tank and let the monster deal with you.

Hence all the bruises and scars.

A silence settled between the two of you. The sound of Yuri’s panicked breath echoed throughout the warehouse.

“If I let you go, you’ll let me live?” he suddenly questioned meekly.

Your head shot up, a smile almost forming on your face. “Yes, I would make sure of it”

Yuri glanced up at the million of cameras pointing at you. “What about those?”

You stretched out your arms, preparing yourself for the fight ahead. “Don’t worry, I have that covered”

You rolled your neck, emitting a loud snapping noise. You might be 19 but your joints and muscles worked differently from everyone else. You flexed your fingers, hopping up quickly to get the blood flowing in your legs. You ran over to the radio, quickly turning it on to your happy song, preparing to blast it on full volume.

“I like to kill when my happy song is playing” you quickly explained as Yuri’s eyebrow quirked up. “It keeps my energy up”

The song of choice? Wake Me Up Before you Go Go by Wham!

Yuri quickly glanced up at the cameras, his hands shuffling at the keys that were latched to his hip. He made large strides over to the door, his hands fumbling on trying to find the right key. Your hands twitched in anticipation, “C’mon Yuri, quickly!” you hissed. Yuri finally found the key and shoved it in the lock, quickly turning it. But before the door could open, the larger door that led out to the warehouse swung open, 10 soldiers rushed in, armed to the teeth, their guns all pointed at Yuri and you.

But it was too late.

“Run, Yuri”

You quickly kicked down the unlocked door and it flew from its hinges. Flying into 2 soldiers and instantly killing them. Yuri quickly ran into the shadows of the warehouse, cursing loudly in Russian as he cowered into a ball, tears now streaming down his face.

The loud, piercing sound of gunfire was heading towards you as you stepped out of the containment room. You raised up your hand, a blast emitting from your palm as the bullets melted in mid air. The soldiers quickly stopped, slowly taking steps back into the corridor.

One of them yelled something in Russian but you didn’t care. You were out, and you were prepared to slaughter anyone who came in your way. The chorus of the song hit and you were grinning at this point.

“Yuri, isn’t this song the best?!” you yelled to him - still cowering in fear. You walked up to one of the soldiers, placing a hand on his gun. You coolly twisted the metal with your small hand, completely breaking the gun.

You gleefully started to loudly sing along as your fist bashed into the skull of one of the soldiers, blood and brain matter spewing everywhere. The rest of the soldiers started to run down the dark corridor, fearing for their lives.

“Aw, c’mon! We’re just at the bridge! It’s the best part!” you exclaimed as you watched the men run from you. A sly grin appeared on your face as two large fireballs were emitted from your hands. You were getting goosebumps from all the excitement at this point.

You threw the fireballs towards the men who instantly caught on fire. Their deafening shrieks of pain became louder than your favorite song, which you did not appreciate. You sighed heavily, quickly running towards the men and snapping their necks, shutting them up as their bodies continued to burn.

“Take me dancing tonight!” you loudly sung as the song faded away, swinging your arms in the air. You took a deep breath, the air smelt differently when you were out of the containment room.

Nothing could stop you now.

The alarms started to go off, notifying everyone in the building that you had escaped. You didn’t care, let them come to you. You were pissed and that just fueled your fire ever more (literally).

_“Proshchay moy dorogoy tovarishch Yuri!”_

You exclaimed happily. You glanced up at the camera that was filming your every action. You knew he was watching your every move, but this would be the last time he would track you. You were on a mission to get revenge, and to save the world. You smirked at him, flicking him off.

“Hey Brenner - I am going to make sure your little plan is going to come crashing down in flames - “

Your hand emitted a large fireball.

“ - literally. This is the last time you and your Russian goonies have fucked around with me. I’ll be back to kill you - you can guarantee that”

You hurled the fireball in your hand towards the camera - exploding loudly and melting away. The smell of melted plastic made you gag as you started to walk away from the chaos you made. Charred bodies laid all around you, blood splattered all over your face and hospital gown.

You had never felt more alive.

You stepped over the bodies, whistling your happy song along the way. You made it to the front of the building where you heard the loud screaming of commands being shouted by the military outside. You ignored them as you found a large cabinet file, you walked over and yanked it open with ease, not even noticing that it was locked in the first place. The files were listed in numerical order, your eyes quickly scanned the numbers till you landed on 011. You quickly swiped up the file and held it open in your hand. You saw various pictures of people taken from afar with names written below them.

_Michael Wheeler, William Byers, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Jonathan Byers, Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers, James Hopper, Maxine Mayfield, Steven Harrington … Subject 011._

You didn’t care too much for the rest of the people, but when your eyes settled on a picture of Eleven, you knew you had to go to her. You remembered when they brought her in, she was a tiny frail girl, always scared, always cautious. You swore that she wouldn’t last long until you heard that she had escaped the laboratory she was confined in. When you overheard the Russian military speak about Eleven escaping, your heart leapt. Finally someone had gotten out - but for you it was too late. Eleven was still young, you however, were 18 at the time and considered Russia’s most powerful weapon. You had no idea where any of the other experiments went, but you didn’t care.

Your eyes settled on the city where she escaped … _Hawkins, Indiana_.

You snapped the file closed and tucked it under your arm. You turned around, getting ready to leave this hell hole when you noticed the man from earlier - the one who led Yuri into the back - hiding in a corner, armed with a broom. His hand was covering his mouth trying to suppress the noises of panic coming from him. You snorted at his lame attempt to defend himself.

“Really? A broom?” you asked, inching closer near him.

“Get away from me you monster!” he screamed, cornering himself even farther.

You clenched your jaw, pressing your lips firmly together, your eyes filled with anger. You reached out your hand and encased his thick neck in your tiny hand, squeezing the life out of him.

“Who fucking kidnaps children and tortures them with experiments? You turned me into a monster, you trained me to be like this.”

His hands were grasping at yours as he was desperately trying to breathe, but you didn’t budge.

“I’m happy to tell you that this monster is the last thing you’ll see before I send you straight to hell” you growled at him. You squeezed at his neck harder, he was turning purple at this point, still clawing at your tiny hand but it did nothing as you finally gave one final squeeze and a loud pop emitted from his neck.

You smirked at him, still holding his neck in place. You quickly rummaged through his pockets until you found his wallet. You had a feeling you’d be needing it soon to get the hell out of Russia. You then threw his body behind you with ease, hitting the file cabinet loudly as he crashed into it.

“Now, would a monster really do all of this to save the world? I don’t think so” you spoke aloud to yourself. You suddenly felt your nose become runny, you quickly swiped your hand and saw a trail of blood on the ends of your knuckle. You sighed heavily, fully forgetting that you mustn't overexert yourself or your body would give out.

You were only human anyways - kind of.

You made your way outside, file in one hand, a large fireball looming on your other, fully prepared to kill everyone and anyone who stood in your way.

The face on the other side of the camera was brimming with anger. His knuckles turning white as he grasped the desk tightly. You were his prized possession, you were his first experiment. You were equipped with everything to help destroy and control this universe and yet … here you were, trying to save the world.

Dr. Brenner chuckled to himself.

“Dr. Brenner, what shall we do?” the army commander behind him nervously asked.

His eyes narrowed at the freeze frame of you flicking him off. “We wait. Trust me. She’s going to find Eleven, and then, we attack.” he replied menacingly.

He was going to make sure to completely destroy you and Eleven once and for all.


End file.
